Buttercup and Butch
by Rumplejemima
Summary: My fanfic of Butch and Buttercup for Rosegothic.


Hi there! This is a fanfic of Buttecup and Butch! I made this story for my sister, gothic rose. There are Bubbles and Boomer parts. Only a bit.  
0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Butch and his brothers were robbing the bank. Just then, the PPG came. "Not so fast!" Blossom said. "Rowdy" Buttercup said. "Ruff boys!" Bubbles said. The RRB laughed. "Oh no! The corny puff girls! Who's going to save us?!" Brick said, laughing. "The 80's called, they want your wardrobe back." Boomer said as he and Brick slapped high fives. Buttercup and Blossom rolled their eyes. Bubbles decided to insult them too. "Hey. Where's did you get those clothes? At the... toilet store?" Bubbles said smiling. No one laughed. Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles with a questioning face and Bubbles looked back at them. "Anyway, we know you'll lose! Women are just plain smarter!" Blossom said, smirking. "Oh yeah! Well, we're going to kick you butt!" Brick said. Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer laughed. Bubbles was already with the RRB. "He said "Butt" Bubbles said laughing. Buttercup looked at Bubbles. "Bubbles, get over here!" Buttercup said as she grabbed Bubbles. "Well, let's start the fight!" Butch said. "Wait! Before we start the fight. There should be some rules. No touching of the hair or face" Blossom said. "Of course" Bubbles said. "And that's it! Let's start this thing!" Blossom said. They fought for 30 minutes. As usual, the PPG won. The PPG flew home happily while the RRB flew home angrily. They went home. "I'm going to take a nap" Butch said as he went to his room and fell fast asleep.

He dreamt that he was in a grain field. Just then, he heard a voice. "Butch" the girl's voice said. It sounds familiar. "Butch" the voice said. The voice kept repeating his name. He decided to follow the voice. Just then, he saw Buttercup, holding a red rose and sitting at a tall rock. "Buttercup?" Butch thought. Buttercup looked at him and smiled. She jumped at him and Butch caught her. The two of them fell down. Both of them were laughing. Then, the two of them looked at each other. Buttercup was about to kiss Butch, when Butch suddenly woke up. He saw boomer, waking him up. "What's the matter?" he asked. Boomer looked really nervous. "Umm... ok. Promise me that you won't freak out if you looked different" Boomer said nervously. "What? What are you talking about?" Butch asked. Butch was about to get the mirror beside him when Boomer quickly took it. "No really. You can't looked at yourself right now" Boomer said nervously, hiding the mirror. "Shut up and give it to me!" Butch said angrily as he took the mirror. He looked at himself, and realized his face was normal. He looked at Boomer angrily. Boomer was already at the doorway. "The doctors can't do anything about it" Boomer said as he immidietly ran when butch threw the mirror. He grunted. Then, he thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, why am I dreaming about her?" Butch asked himself. He rubbed his eyes then he got out of bed. He went downstairs and saw Brick, boomer, and Mojo, playing Monopoly. "Butch! Where were you?! You almost miss Family Game Night! Explain your explanation in front of me, Mojo Jojo!" Mojo said angrily as Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just took a nap" he said as he played with them. It took them 3 hours because Mojo won't give up until he had more money than Brick.

Next day, it was summertime. "I'm going to the beach. I want to spend my whole time in the beach" Boomer said, packing his things. "And I will circle the world, so i will know they're culture" Brick said as he packed too. The two of them left. Butch sighed and decided to take a walk. "Great. I'm bored. AGAIN" Butch said to himself. He put his hands behind his head as he looked at the sky while walking. Just then, he bumped to a girl. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" the girl said angrily. "So? I'm not the only one who's not watching where I'm going!" Butch said angrily as he looked at the girl. It was Buttercup. He grunted. "Oh, its you. Let me tell you one thing: Look, It's okay to be ugly...but aren't you overdoing it?" Butch said, laughing. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just get out of my way!" she said angrily as she pushed Butch. "Where are your sisters?" he asked. "Bubbles went to the beach and Blossom circled the world. So I'm pretty bored" Buttercup said, continuing to walk. Butch walked with her. "Me too. Boomer went to the beach and Brick circled the world. You're pretty bored? I think you mean ugly bored!" Butch said, laughing. "Whatever. I'm going to the Gym" Buttercup said, storming away. "Gym huh?" Butch thought, smirking.  
0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 That's what I can do. Please wait for the next chapter!

Note: The part when Boomer said that Butch shouldn't look at the mirror, I got that from the movie Fantastic 4. That was Human Torch and The Thing. 


End file.
